Cat Behind the Wheel
by Murasaki-sama
Summary: What happens when a trip to the fair gets a little chaotic? Kyo gets angry, of course. And that can only lead to a Fruits Basket fanfic! Sorry for the poor summary! My first fanfic! :D Please R&R!


_Hiya everyone! Murasaki-sama here with my first fanfic! It's none other than Fruits Basket, of course! It's a one-shot inspired by this kid in my class! :D It probably isn't very good, and most likely very short, so I apologize for that! Gomen! Gomen! Reviews are more than welcome!! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **Haha…I don't own Fruits Basket, silly! The amazing Natsuki Takaya does, of course! :D

**Cat Behind the Wheel**

"Tohru! Tohru! Let's go ride the go-karts first, 'kay? Then the arcade!! No, wait! The roller coasters! Yeah! That's it!" Momiji said in a sing-song voice as he swung Tohru's hand back in forth in his own. Kyo's fist came down on Momiji's head and tears began to stream down the small boy's face.

"Hey! Why don't you ask the rest of us what we wanna do before you go making plans for everyone else!" Kyo yelled in an annoyed voice as he crossed his arms angrily.

"WAAAAHHHH!! TOHHHRRRUUU!! KYO'S HITTING ME!!" Momiji whined while clinging to Tohru's arm. "Kyo, the only reason you're mad is because you're jealous that _I'm _the one holding her hand and not you!"

This sent Kyo into a rage of blushing and yelling. Yuki, Uo, Hana, and the rest of the gang watched in amusement. Everyone had come to the fair to celebrate the beginning of another Summer, excluding Akito and Kureno. They had just gotten there and everything was already in chaos. Haru had gone black because his balloon popped, Momiji and Kyo were still yelling, Ritsu was apologizing for accidentally bumping into a man, Hana was at _another_ food stand, and Yuki was being terrorized by his flamboyant older brother.

Once things cleared up a bit, it was decided that they would ride the go-karts first. Everyone went except for Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, and Kazuma who stayed back to watch.

"Hey, Tohru. Y'know, if you're worried about driving—I mean, if you want, you can ride with me," Kyo stated with a flustered look as he put one hand on his forehead. Tohru was about to reply when Yuki appeared.

"Honda-san, I highly suggest that you refrain from riding with that stupid cat. Nothing good can result from it. I would much rather appreciate it if you rode with Uotani-san or Hanajima-san instead," He remarked in a smooth voice.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU DAMN RAT?!" Kyo yelled with fury as he raised his fist. Uo and Hana then took Tohru by the hands and escorted her away from Kyo's soon defeat. In the end, Tohru rode with Uo, Rin with Haru, Kisa with Hiro, and everyone else rode in single carts. With everyone there, almost all of the carts were taken up.

Kyo glared evily with a smirk at Yuki. "You don't stand a chance at this, ya sissy rat boy."

"Now Kyo, tell me this. Don't you say that _every _time you challenge me to something, and then end up losing?" Yuki replied casually which sent Kyo into another rage. Kyo turned around embarassed and 

began muttering something along the lines of "That damn rat…Always making me look bad in front of everybody…"

After everyone buckled up, a bored voice came on through the intercom. "Welcome to the go-karts. Make sure you remain in the cart at all times and keep you hands, feet, and other objects inside as well. Do not take off your seat belt until instructed to after the vehicle has stopped moving. Make sure you do NOT go at full speed for any reason and keep your eyes on the road. Bumping other karts is not permitted either. Have a nice day," the man finished lazily.

The stoplight at the front flashed green and everyone took off with a _zoom_. About half-way through the first lap, Yuki 'just happened' to bump right into the back of Kyo's cart. "Gomen, stupid cat,"Yuki said indifferently. He took the advantage of Kyo's lack of concentration to go around him and take the lead, sending Kyo's temper over the top. Losing was not an option. Especially not with _her_ around. Ignoring the rules, Kyo rammed straight into the back of Yuki's cart.

At that, the intercom came on again. "Ah, sir. Sir with the orange hair. That's one warning for you. Two more and you'll be sent off the track." The intercom clicked off and Kyo was furious.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU GIVE ME A WARNING AND NOT THAT DAMN RAT?! HE RAN INTO ME FIRST!"

Going back to the more currently sane people at the track…**((A/N: I couldn't help but put that. xD))**

Momiji was in third place at the time, joyfully talking to Tohru and Uo who were not too far behind, in fifth. Haru and Rin were in fourth place, who were more enjoying the ride then worried about winning, unlike some people. Or even cats, for that matter. Hiro and Kisa weren't in last, but were still going quite slow since Hiro was worried Kisa would get too scared or something would happen. Hana, in last, was still at the very beginning of the track, trying to start the cart.

Back at the front…

There was only less than a lap left and Kyo was still in second. _Ah, what the hell, _Kyo thought and ignored yet another rule. He put it in full speed and zipped past Yuki. With a feeling of success, Kyo turned back to Yuki to give him a look of mockery, ignoring one final rule.

CRRAAAASSHHH!! Kyo's cart collided head on with the wall he was _supposed_ to turn at, resulting in Momiji taking the finish line.

"Tohru! Tohru! I won! I won!" Momiji exclaimed after the race as he grabbed Tohru's hand and gave Uo a high-five with the other. Yuki strided over to Kyo's crashed cart as everyone else was discussing the many events that occurred.

"Stupid cat."

* * *

**Alrighty guys! What'd ya think?? xD I'm curious on your opinions. . If I get enough feedback I'll continue this story if you all want. It was meant to be a one-shot, but it was a lot of fun writing this so you never know. :D I have to thank a friend of mine for inspiring me in the first place! It happened a bit different in real life, but that's okay. Oh! Also, speaking of cats, my kitty's leg is hurt right now and I hope she gets better soon! Thank you for all the support from everybody! I also must thank Yori Hayashi for inspiring me to write! xD Well, review soon everyone and I'll update soon! Love you guys!**

**Murasaki-sama**


End file.
